


Stepping up the game

by AmaterasuChi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I tried ahah), (and i also don't know how to write gender hcs I'm very sorry), Dirty Talk, I'm sorry pastel anon he's not genderfluid here tho, Intercrural Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, anyway, based on a nsfw--hq prompt, because I love pretty boys in skirts, he's just a boy with a dick that loves to wear skirts, several actually i guess, the main one being that suga wears skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuChi/pseuds/AmaterasuChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi loved Sugawara, that needn't to be discussed. But this new fashion of his ? All those skirts and cute patterns ? He couldn't support that anymore. Not when he was sporting a raging hard on every time he saw that ass in those pen skirts (or whatever they're called). It was just automatic and uncontrollable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping up the game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I spent the night on this shit and I couldn't be happier tbh  
> Thank you to the admins at [nsfw--hq](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/) and all the precious Anons that share their sinful headcanons~
> 
> [Pastel Anon](http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/142859642510/genderfluid-suga-loves-wearing-skirts-long), I wrote this on a whim, so if this makes you uncomfortable, I will delete this.

Daichi loved Sugawara, that needn't to be discussed. But this new fashion of his ? All those skirts and cute patterns ? He couldn't support that anymore. Not when he was sporting a raging hard on every time he saw that ass in those pen skirts (or whatever they're called). It was just automatic and uncontrollable. Sugawara will show up with that beautiful smile and blind him for a second or two before his eyes dart down to his legs and see them showing off either under fluffy tulles or being hidden by long hippie cottons that would hypnotize with their waves every step he take. Daichi's life has become hell since Sugawara took that important step in his life. And sure, Daichi was happy for him, but the man wouldn't just spare him even a day. He wouldn't stop wearing those damn skirts and Daichi never knew he could have such a high sex drive. It was getting to him so bad his grades were suffering because he couldn't prevent his imagination from picturing how easy it would be to lift that skirt and fuck Sugawara against any surface Daichi was staring at at that moment.

Today, that surface was the wall of their living room. Daichi had woke up early to start working on an essay for uni. He had made himself a black coffee and settled in the sofa with his laptop. He was well into his researches when Sugawara had walked in and snatched his attention away for a kiss. It's only when he had straighten his back up and had walked away that Daichi had realized what Sugawara was wearing. It was an outrageously short skirt. An outrageous tight black leather skirt. Coupled with plain black thigh high that stopped right above his knees and showed off enough milky skin to sparkle his dick to life. He noted in an obscure corner of his brain that he also wore a loose black and white sweater that was tucked in the high waist skirt. They were in the middle of winter, where was he planning to go so lightly clothed seriously ? But that obscure corner of his brain didn't receive enough blood to elaborate on that. Instead, his mouth went dry and his unfocussed vision was on that wall in front of him, the blood heading for his springing erection helping him fantasize about those milky thighs for a quick intercrural.

The second time Sugawara passed through the living room,Daichi didn't let him go. He jumped to his feet, not caring for his laptop nor his empty cup that fell on the carpet, and took a couple angry steps toward his boyfriend, efficiently trapping him against the very wall he was boring holes into moments ago. With his hands firmly pressed to the wall on either side of Sugawara's head, Daichi stared, suddenly not knowing what to do with himself. He couldn't just tell Sugawara to stop wearing skirts. That was highly inappropriate, Sugawara was free to wear whatever the fuck he wanted. Besides, Daichi truly loved those skirts, however painful they were for his sexual drive. He could only gawk at him now, overwhelmed by his feelings and emotions.

Smiling sweetly at him, Sugawara wasn't perturbed at all by Daichi's odd behavior. He was even chagrined Daichi didn't take action sooner. He damn well knew the effect he was having on his boyfriend and he had hoped that would encourage the rougher side of him. But no, Daichi was far too caring and probably far too scared to allow himself the luxury of roughness. Even now, he was holding himself up, after three years of dating and four months since Sugawara confessed he wanted more that vanilla sex. He wanted to explore their sexual dynamic because he knew Daichi wanted more too and it was time they entered the bleak territory of kinkland. So he took matters in his own hands.

Pressing his hands on Daichi's pectorals, Sugawara squeezed, not bothering with subtlety, laying his intentions clearly. With amusement, he watched as Daichi's eyes darted down to his chest, observing a moment Sugawara's twitchy fingers before flying up and locking on his eyes, trying to determine which attitude to adopt. Deciding to help him, Sugawara shifted his weight on one foot and lifted the other leg up to rest on Daichi's hip, bringing their bodies close. With a flirtatious smile on, he slipped his hands down toward Daichi's ass cheeks and squeezed them too with the intention of colliding their crotches together. The brunet barely contained a grunt.

\- Daichi, Sugawara whispered, a warning ring in his voice.

Sugawara was hungry for his boyfriend and he had enough of his hesitations. If Daichi wanted to take the initiative, he needed to take it now or Sugawara would push him back on the sofa and fuck himself on his fat cock without preamble.

But Sugawara didn't had time to fantasize more about it because Daichi grabbed the leg that was supporting him at the back of his thigh and lifted it forcefully to press it at his hip. Pressing his hands against the hem of the skirt, Daichi pushed them up along Sugawara's thighs until their cocks met. Sugawara yelped, hooking his arms around the other's shoulders and can't helping but push at the wall with his shoulders to get more friction at his crotch.

\- Babe, Daichi's voice had a deliciously dangerous hedge to it, have you been making me crazy on purpose ?

Sugawara knew the question was rhetorical. One couldn't ask such a question without already knowing the answer. But he gave an affirmative hum anyway, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Daichi leveled his gaze with Sugawara's, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks, giving a dark gleam to his eyes. He observed him a moment before abruptly putting him back on his feet and turning him to face the wall and pressing his clothed erection against his perky bottom. Sugawara didn't have time to react that Daichi's lips were already against his ear, murmuring dreamed upon words.

\- I gotta punish you then.

Sugawara gave a long wanton moan, arching his back to get more friction with the erection he could feel despite the tough fabric of his skirt.

\- How should I do that, hum ? Daichi inquired, his hands settling on his waist and leisurely following Sugawara's forth and back motion.

\- Isn't spanking how bad boys are usually punished ?

\- Is that so ?

Sugawara was already loosing his steady breath anticipating what's to come. Spanking has been at the top of his list for a long while. If Daichi gave in now, he knew it would be the beginning of their journey to kink exploration and he honestly couldn't wait.

Daichi, on the other hand, was carefully controlling his breathing. If he couldn't discipline his dick, he wanted to at least show a calm exterior, even though he knew he wasn't fooling Sugawara. He considered Sugawara's offer. He had to admit his ass looked banging in that tight skirt. Upon further examination, Daichi decided that yes, he was ready to try that out. He pulled at the skirt and uncovered his perfect plump ass, palming appreciatively at them.

\- What is the safe word ? he demanded, his voice not loosing that authoritative tone.

Sugawara looked at him over his shoulder, his lids heavy with lust.

\- Volleyball, he murmured, barely audible.

\- Good, Daichi acknowledged.

Daichi didn't play around any longer, he tugged Sugawara's black boxer down, letting his palms linger at the skin of his warm thighs. Taking a good fistful of the rolled up skirt, Daichi took a step to the side, for an easy swing of his punishing hand. He caught sight of Sugawara's shaking shoulders and leaned in to tenderly kiss his nape. He wanted to ask if he was alright but he was sure he would get set on fire if he didn't get on with it. His first hit landed restrained, his wrist softening the intensity of the force he put into his arm.

\- Fuck Daichi, Sugawara groaned sounding pissed, how many weeks have I been teasing you ? You can do better than that, he spat.

Daichi tugged harshly at Sugawara's hair, pressing his broad heavy muscles against his back and tickling his ear with his snapping rumble voice.

\- You little slut, you're the one who's been playing hard for me, so if you want me to keep on, you better shut the fuck up and enjoy.

Sugawara couldn't help the pathetic whimper. It seemed for him Christmas came early.

Daichi didn't wait for an answer nor paid any mind to the uncontrollable shivers running up and down Sugawara's body. He trusted him to give the safe word if needed. So he took a side step back again, held his arm up, and this time, let his hand lend on Sugawara's ass with full force. Sugawara jumped in both surprise and pain, his cry also a mixture of both, while Daichi regarded with fascination his ass bounce and rapidly get a pinky color the shape of his hand. Without a heartbeat's pause, Daichi smacked his ass several more times, until he couldn't hold his breath anymore and Sugawara's ass was all red. He could hear his choking sobs, hiding his face against the wall, but Daichi didn't gave in. He didn't ask him how he was doing because he knew Sugawara deeply enjoyed this and he wanted to spoil him today. He granted his wish for spanking. He talked down to him. Now, he was going to manhandle him and give him the 'rough' he wanted.

Daichi took a firm hold of Sugawara's ass in his palms, feeling them burn under his touch and squeezing them. Sugawara's sobs broke into a gasp. He could feel it in his hands, he was torn between pressing down into the hands and getting away from the painful touch. But it's not like Daichi's figure pushing him into the wall was giving him any choice anyway. He did quick work of his sweatpants and briefs, freeing his cock and smearing precum all over the burning skin of Sugawara's sensitive ass. He placed his hands on his hips, the skirt partially covering his hands and occasionally brushing the bruised skin between them.

\- Tighten up your legs, Daichi commanded.

\- What ? Sugawara panted.

Daichi's hands glided down his thighs and pushed them against one another.

\- Keep them tight, he said again before resettling his hands at Sugawara's hips and sliding his cock easily between his thighs, all the leaking precum helping for a smooth motion.

As Sugawara once suggested him, he was to use him like a plastic bitch and think selfishly. So he didn't care for his whines and pleas. He only cared for the safe word and his building orgasm. Sugawara often worshiped Daichi's thighs but he wasn't giving himself enough credit. Clearly they were made for sin, seeing how obscene it felt to look at them when he was wearing his shortest skirts. Even back in high school, Daichi's explosive hormones couldn't handle the basic gym shorts, risking wet dreams if he stared for too long.

\- Daichi, please, touche me, Sugawara begged.

He desperately wanted to feel that rough hand on his cock because the teasing of Daichi's tip against his balls nearly wasn't enough to get him off and he felt like he was hanging on the verge of his orgasm for an eternity now.

\- Oh no babe, Daichi responded, you've been a naughty boy.

The movement of his hips became frantic.

\- You're not allowed to cum, he continued.

The hot puffs of air from his labored pants were sending shivers down his spine. Sugawara did his best to maintain his knees squeezed but his muscles and resolve were tiring.

\- At all.

Daichi's breath hit the shell of his ear like an hammer. Sugawara surely understood what the words were meaning but it was like his brain was refusing that explanation. A new wave of desperation washed over him as he felt Daichi's hips stammer out of rhythm and the warm liquid of his cum drip between his thighs. Then, he heard Daichi take several steps back and fall on the sofa, not even giving him a kiss.

He truly wanted to cry at that moment, sliding down the wall still facing away from Daichi. He could feel his gaze boring holes at the back of his head, probably worried beyond words for his well being but still playing the game with him, restraining himself from asking unnecessary questions.

Catching a somehow even breath, Sugawara turned around and flopped on his ass, his face contorting in a painful expression, both for the pain of his ass and the uncomfortable stickiness between his thighs. Still, he felt like that was much less painful than his dick right now. It was a deep shade of red and probably the hardest and biggest it ever been. He made a motion to touch himself but Daichi's bark stopped him, forcing him to hastily place his hands flat on the floor.

\- No ! Daichi adjusted the volume of his voice before adding thickly, didn't you hear what I said earlier ? You don't get to touch yourself today.

Sugawara looked at him in horror, at a loss for words. Really, his whole mind turned blank. He was as aroused as he ever was and he didn't get to cum ? That was really unfair. But on the other hand, he liked that Daichi was still holding on to his role of bad, mean dominant because he was about to reveal his unruly submissive side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut in English yeah ! Also, I have no beta so excuse my sorry French ass. And I feel weird with the constantly changing pov but I couldn't help it... >>
> 
> Please, let me know what you think~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
